Cocking
by ChizuChan22
Summary: Marco and Jean are doing dinner, Jean decides to spice things up, but Marco wants the lead this time. What happens when they discuss for who is going to top tonight? / MarcoxJean, yaoi, rated M for wibbly wobbly…stuff. Smut. Purelly lovemaking for the fangirls like me. NSFW.


Hello guys, this is the first fanfic that I'm publishing, I hope it is good and you like it! Please, it may be some misspelling, english is not my native language, so please, no flames!

Hope you like it!

**Warning:** yaoi, meaning, boyxboy love. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, I really wish I owned, but then it would be prohibited for minors. Sad, though.

* * *

"Hey Marco, I'm home!" I said while taking my coat and my shoes by the door, entering the house I share with him. We are friends since forever, by I can't remember a time of not being in love with him, we always being around each other at all times.

"What's up, I'm in the kitchen, come here help me" Marco called me, and I went to help him, like he asked.

"What are we cooking, so I can help you?" After dressing my apron and washing my hands, I wrapped my arms around him in a thigh hug, and whispered in his ear "I missed you today babe", trying to watch his reaction.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about doing some simple pasta, what do you think?"

"I think it's great, so I'll set up some things here in the table, while you boil the water ok?" Marco nodded and I went to cut some onions and tomatoes at the table.

Some minutes later, Marco came to check if I had prepared something to put at the sauce already.

"Jean, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm cutting vegetables, but I'd rather be doing you" I told him, smirking.

"I have to finish dinner first, later you'll have the dessert" Marco said with a naughty look on his face. Gosh, he does know how to get someone aroused.

"Are you sure you want to cook right now?" I putted my already cut vegetables by the sink and hugged Marco from behind again. Even he being taller than me, I could still hug him like this and be comfortable.

"You're kind of distracting me, maybe we can leave dinner for later, what do you think?" While turning in my arms, we were now face to face, Marco pressing me against the kitchen table, where I was 'working' earlier. "Maybe I can do you instead of pasta. Your taste really is good." He whispered and then licked my neck. Before I noticed, I was about to moan, just with his mouth on my neck, but I remembered something.

"What about me doing you?" I asked the taller boy, just to be turned abruptly and got my hair pulled back while Marco smoothed my ass with his big hands.

"Oh babe, don't think just because I'm cooking and I look really sexy with my apron, you can top tonight."

He pulled my hair even more, to the point of being almost hurting for real, and then licked my ear while whispering "I stopped cooking just to fuck you and that cute little ass of yours right here at the kitchen table. I'll make you scream my name hard, Jean, and you'll be insane asking for more"

I trembled and Marco slapped my ass, playfully but being serious at the same time. I swear I've never seen him this eager before, and it was driving me crazy, getting more aroused at each second.

"I bet you're getting hard just with this aren't you? Are you hard just feeling my dick against your ass through clothes, Jean?" He reached for the front of my pants, and I was shamelessly hard. I was so fucking hard and he haven't even started touching me yet.

"You know honey, I bet you though that I was going to be bottom tonight, yeah, always cute Marco, blushing and telling fluffy words, just to show my love to you. Tonight it will be different. Tonight I'm gonna fuck you, hard, and you gonna like it. You will feel pain and you will like it. Tonight you are going to be my bitch Jean, do you understand it?"

I didn't answer him, I was still processing this information, this new Marco kinky style in my head, and oh Lord, how was I horny. Suddenly I felt my hair being pulled, with an outrageous force, and Marco whispered in my ear,

"I asked you a question, Jean, and I expect it to be answered. I shouldn't repeat myself, but I want to know. Did you understand what I just said, _bitch_?" Pulling my hair even harder, he forced his body behind mine, and, feeling his hard on, I couldn't hold back a moan when I answered his question, and then Marco let go of my hair.

"Oh Jean, you act so manly walking around the squat, picking fights with that Jaeger brat, I bet you could only think of coming home and fucking my sweet freckled ass, imagining myself moaning your name like - _Jean, oh Jean, oh Jeaaaaaaan _- (he was making a really weird voice, it didn't look like moans at all), but it never crossed your mind that you'd be such a slut, right? And looks like you're really enjoying being the whore, aren't you?"

"Get down on your knees." Marco ordered me, and I wouldn't dare to not obey. As I got down, he took off his apron, pulled his penis of his pants and said "Suck it," I looked directly into his eyes, listening to the rest of his command "and you better do a good job."

Feeling a little challenged, I took a hold of his dick and told him, "Sure honey, you'll have the best 'job' _ever_."

I started by licking the head of his member, never breaking the eye contact, he looked really satisfied. At the same time, I was massaging his balls, always being really smooth at my movements. I waited for Marco to be distracted by the sensations, closing his eyes, and I suddenly took his hole member in my mouth, sucking hard, then he let go a loud moan and grabbed my hair, but I slapped his hands away. I though that I would be reprehended by that, but he was so caught up in the feelings I was proposing him, he let it pass by.

I let my tongue ran through the vein of his dick, and went down further, putting my tongue in his balls, and after some survey, I heard Marco moaning louder, and I knew I'd found his sweet spot, even being 'outside'.

My fingers continued massaging the right spot, as I let my mouth go back to his member, taking it all at once, fast and sucking hard, and then slower, just sucking the head, and traveling my tongue in his slit, mixing all this feeling in Marco's head.

When I tasted some pre-cum, after speeding things a little bit, I stopped, knowing he wouldn't want to finish things right now.

"Good job, it makes me really consider you should win a reward," he helped me lift of the floor, and started to undress me "what do you want me to do to you, Jean? Say it."

"I…want you" I don't know, but saying things like that out loud was embarrassing, and I lowered my eyes, and blushed lightly.

"Look in my eyes when I speak to you, bitch. Just because I was a little nicer just now, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." He grabbed my chin and pulled it roughly.

"Now answer my question, you wasn't clear enough. You want me, what more? What do you want me to do, Jean? Drop your embarrassment and say it out loud."

I decided to do as he said, and lose my shame, my last drops of pride, or else I wouldn't win any reward tonight.

"I-I want you to do me, Marco. I want you to fuck me hard in this whole kitchen. I want that delicious dick of yours inside my ass right now, going further than we ever had. Fuck me, Marco, please."

Even Marco was a little surprise with what I said, but he wouldn't dare to not attend such a pleading.

He started to undo my clothes even more fast and wildly, he was now behaving just like an animal. I was undoing his pants at the same time, we kissed and made such a mess in our on faces, each one looking like was eating the whole face of the other, we just continued kissing like the world would end if we didn't do it.

After finally taking all the clothes off, he turned me once more, and pressed my chest and my face against the table. Putting two fingers over my mouth, I already knew what to do, and I let the fingers really wet, knowing it was to prepare me for what would come, even noticing it was only two, and not three fingers like we are used to.

"Hmmm Jean, you licking my fingers like that get me even more turned on, just remembering that that sweet mouth was on my dick earlier. Now it is throbbing to be inside you, babe." I smiled and let his fingers go, Marco already guiding them to prepare my entrance.

"Why only two this time?" I asked him, and he approached my ear. "Remember the pain I told you earlier? I wouldn't be so bad to go dry on you, but one finger less will make its difference, considering I was the bottom the last times."

I finally realized the purpose, and took a deeper breath, at the same time enjoying the feeling of Marco's fingers inside me.

"Oh Marco, it feels so good, I missed feeling you inside of me, please put it in already!" I pleaded, only hearing his dark laugh behind me.

"Eager, are we? Patience, little slut" I felt him going down, and suddenly I was taken by the delicious tongue of his licking the slit in my ass, close to my entrance, and then penetrating me with it.

"Maaarco, please! I want you inside me! I want to feel your dick ripping my insides and I wanna feel good with it!" He finally attended my pleadings and got up, positioning the head of his penis in my entrance, and whispered in my ear,

"You asked for it."

And all of a sudden he put it all in, all his dick at once. The pain was almost unbearable, it felt like I was ripped in half, after all, it has been about a month I wasn't the bottom one. But, in the back of my mind, I could not stop myself of thinking how good it felt, how completed I felt, and the though of being a little masochist crossed my mind for a moment, but was rapidly forgotten when Marco started moving inside me.

The pain mixed itself with pleasure, and I started moaning, feeling Marco's throbbing dick get almost totally off me, then slamming back in with a force that made my legs feel like jelly.

"You want me to fuck you hard, Jean? If you want, moan louder, moan my name." I could not hold back, as he said that, and at the same time slammed right against my sweet spot, making me cry his name out loud. "Hmm, it looks like my bitch really is liking it rough tonight."

Marco took his dick of me, and I was already missing the warmth when he turned me around again, and put me at the edge of the table, positioning himself again, and slamming all in really fast. I moaned louder, this way he could hit my spot even easier, making me literally scream his name, making a mess of moans.

"Don't worry honey, I'll give you a reward, I will let you cum, just because you deserved it, and you look really hot, moaning my name like this."

He then positioned one of my legs over his shoulder, and took a hold of my forgotten dick, and rubbing the head with his palm, occasionally making movements up and down with his hand, establishing the same rhythm with his stocking, and the sensations was driving me crazy, making more of a mess than I already was before.

"Hmmm Jean, you make me feel so fucking good. Cum for me babe, c'mom." He then let go of my dick, as he speeded his stockings, not having properly a rhythm, not that I could care less anyway.

"M-Marco, yes, I'm gonna come, please, harder, babe." He took me even stronger, slamming his dick deeper in my ass, and I could not hold back anymore, letting a loud moan of his name come off my mouth, and hitting my orgasm, letting my cum dirt both of our chests.

"A-ah, Jean, you're so tight, I-I can't hold anymore! A-ah,"

"Marco, come inside me, I wanna feel you, wanna know how much you want me." I said, bitting his ear and moaning at the same place, and with that, he came. Marco came inside me, just like I told him to, and I couldn't feel any better.

We both were breathing hard and deeply, of course, and Marco got outside of me, so we both could go to the bathroom and clean ourselves.

"I hope you are not too tired, I still need help with dinner." Marco hugged me from behind, kissing my neck lovingly.

"Tsundere are we?" I laughed lightly, and Marco slapped my ass, just playing, and whispered, "I'll let you have the desert, you may even eat the _top_ cherry."

Marco winked, and went to the oven, after fixing our clothes back in place.

"Of course I'll help you, babe! I'm going!" I followed him to where we were working earlier.

"Good to know, _bitch._"

He winked again, and all I could thing about was what the dessert was going to be.


End file.
